


now we ain't got no time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, harry is 16 and louis is 18, is that underage?, it gets better tho, kinda sad, louis calls harry all types of cute pet names, there isnt enough of bottom harry anymore, what happened to the good ole days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis graduates and Harry drops out</p>
            </blockquote>





	now we ain't got no time

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Undo by the 1975

Louis walked down the hallway of his college for the last time. He was thankful that it was empty; he didn't want his final day  ruined by homophobic arseholes.

"Mr. Tomlinson, where're you off to?" Louis' teacher, Mr. Grimshaw, asked.

"Just to see the headmaster."

Louis looked down at his feet nervously.

"Best be off then. Don't wanna be late for that, yeah?" Mr. Grimshwas closed his door after glancing down the hall again and Louis continued his silent walk to the front office.

Mr. Grimshaw was easily Louis' least favorite teacher. Louis was constantly harrased for his sexuality in his class and Mr. Grimshaw almost always looked the other way.

Louis arrived at the headmaster's office a bit early and had to sit for a few minutes. Louis stared at the motivational posters on the office walls.

_Be the Best You!_

_Drugs Are Never Cool!_

_Think Before You Act!_

_  
_All the bullshit adults feed him over the years, knowing full well they never followed these sayings when they were sixteen.

"Tomlinson." the headmaster, Mr. Higgins, called him into his room.

"You've done exceptional work all your years in college." Mr. Higgins said after he closed his door.

"Thank you, sir."

"I've called you here to tell you that your friend, Mr. Styles, has dropped."

Louis blinked in surprise. 

Harry hadn't said anything about leaving. They had even talked about getting a flat together when Harry graduated next year.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that." Mr. Higgins smiled sadly at Louis.

"I have to go. Um, do you mind if I leave early." Louis shuffled towards the door.

"One early release won't hurt."

Louis thanked the headmaster and left the school quickly. Louis leapt into his old, beat up Beetle and sped off to Harry's house.

Louis dialled Harry's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Louis?" Harry's sleepy voice grumbled

"Open your front door." Louis hang up tight after.

Louis sat in Harry's driveway  fuming to himself. He couldn't believe that Harry would keep something like this from him. Harry was meant to be his best friend and Louis sure as hell told him everything.

Harry opened his front door in a pair of briefs. His curly hair in a tangled halo on his head.

"What do you want?" Harry sat heavily onto his porch steps.

"Why'd drop out?" Louis asked Harry as he sat next to him.

"I have no reason to stay." Harry scratched his poofy little stomach.

"No reason?"

"I only went 'cause you made me."

Louis didn't know that. He had known Harry since he was six and Harry used to love school. Harry was always the brightest in classes but college had changed him. In college Harry had started hanging around with other people. He started to drink and Louis knew things at home were hard for the younger boy, if only Harry would actually talk to him, maybe they could get through this.

"My mum. She needs me to take care of her. School isn't important anymore." Harry frowned.

"School's important, love."

"How's school gonna help when Mums here all alone? I have to get her her medicine everyday at twelve and four. She can't use the toilet by herself! How can I do that if I'm at fucking school?" Harry glared at Louis.

"I'm sorry." Louis had no idea that his mum was that sick. He had known she was getting chemo but, he had no idea the cancer had progressed. And his step dad had left.

"Lou, I want to go off to uni next year but, I can't."

"I know, Hazza babe. I still love you, 'kay?" Louis kissed Harry's cheek.

"Why? I won't be with you. Just find someone else."

"No one will ever make me as happy as you. Harry, I love you because I can myself with you, I don't care that you won't be in uni with me! I just want you to still want me. I was afraid that you'd given up on us." Louis moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy.

"But I can't move up. I'm stuck in fucking Chesire and you'll be off somewhere. Acting or wooing other men with your arse."

"I'll never leave you alone, my lovely boy."

Harry looked up and stared at Louis in wonder. Harry knew he loved Louis, with all his heart in fact. Harry knew he needed Louis in his life, Louis made him so happy; happier than any other moment in his life. Louis was who he woke up for every morning, not his mum. He needed Louis near him all the time and Louis leaving for uni at the end of summer was going to kill him but, he needed to try because he loved him.

Harry kissed Louis soundly on the lips. His hands traveled under Louis' shirt. Louis moaned as Harry thumbed at his nipples.

"Slow down, Harry." Louis giggled.

Harry blushed and pulled his hands away. Louis' smalled hands gripped Harry's curls as he slid his tongue into the younger boy's mouth.

"Maybe we should go inside. The neighbors will yell at us again." Harry tugged on his boyfriend's arm and dragged him into the house.

"Mum's alseep so be quiet." Harry whispered huskily in Louis' ear.

Louis smashed his lips against Harry's. Louis pushed Harry against the nearest wall. He gripped Harry under his thighs and hoisted him up.

"I'm too big, Lou." Harry whined with a childish grin on his face.

"Not yet, I'm gonna keep lifting you 'till I can't anymore." 

Louis ground his hips up against Harry's tented boxers. Harry let out a muffled groaned and tightened his legs around Louis' slim waist. 

Louis smiled and kissed Harry's neck, leaving little lovebites here and there.

"I want you so bad." Harry moaned into Louis' mouth.

Louis nodded and set Harry down to lift his shirt over his head. Harry sank to his knees and struggled to get Louis' belt out of his loop. When he got it, he yanked the older boy's pants down quickly and mouthed at the head of Louis' hard cock through the thin material of his briefs.

"Up...stairs. Upstairs, Harry. Your mum's room is....the...corner." Louis panted as Harry licked at the tip poking through the top of Louis' briefs.

Harry reluctantly got to his feet after Louis yanked his hair up. Louis scooped Harry up into his arms and carried him up the stairs to the younger boys bedroom. Louis dropped him onto the bed, only to have Harry spring up immediatley and drop to his knees again.

"Please, Lou. Wanna suck you off."

"Yeah, yeah." Louis smiled down at the curly haired boy.

Harry pulled down Louis' briefs and licked his lips. He looked up at Louis and opened his mouth, he just sat there mouth agape until Louis caught on.

"You want me to...to fuck your mouth?"

Harry nodded, eyes slightly glazed.

Louis groaned loudly as he guided himself into Harry's mouth. Harry tightened his mouth around the hard cock in his mouth and used his eyes to beg Louis to move.

Louis started off slow but then he gradually increased his speed and fucked desperatley into Harry's slack mouth.

"I gotta...fuck I gotta stop, love. I'm gonna come."

Harry looked dissapointed at Louis extracted himself from Harry's mouth.

"Don't worry, lovely, I'm still gonna fuck you. Just like you always want." 

Harry scrambled out of his underwear as Louis fetched the lube from his bedside drawer. 

Louis crawled inbetween Harry's splayed out legs and smiled at the little puckered hole, already strecthed out.

"You had a little fun earlier, Haz."

Harry nodded in response; he didn't trust his voice anymore.

"Do you need prep? You want me to open you up?"

Harry shook his head.

Louis uncapped the lube and slicked up his hard cock. Harry watched with a dazed expression. 

Louis slicked up two fingers just in case and eased them into Harry's hole at the same time. Harry arched off the bed and bit his lip to mute the gasp.

"Please, please, please, please, please...Louis, please. I can't..."

"Shh, I've got you, doll."

Louis took his fingers out of Harry and wiped them off on the covers. He pulled Harry closer and set the younger boy's calves over his thighs. 

Louis pushed into the tight warmth and Harry seemed to suck him in.

"Fuck, always so tight. So fucking good, my pretty boy."

Harry mewled at the compliment and pushed his hips up to give Louis the okay.

Louis leaned forward and braced himself with his elbows on either side of Harry so he could lean in and give him little kisses as he fucked into him.

"Faster, please just fuck me."

Louis sped up and soon the only sounds in the room were Harry's moans and skin slapping skin. Harry raked his nails down Louis' sides and bit roughly at Louis' ear when Louis hit his prostate dead on.

"Fuck, yes! Right there, don't stop. I'm gonna come soon."

It was then that Louis realized Harry hadn't even touched himself yet.

"You can touch, fuck, you can touch youreslf, love."

"Can come...can come like this, fuck me, uhhh."

Louis squeezed his eyes shut and fucked into Harry even harder than before.

Harry's mouth opened in a silent 'o' as he came all over his and Louis' stomachs. Louis felt Harry tighten around him and came when he saw his.

"Oh my god, Harry." he huffed as he spilled deep into the boy beneath him.

"Fuck, Lou."

"I love you, kitten."

"Love you too, Lou Boo."

"Don't call me that."

"M'kay, Lou...Boo."


End file.
